The Shirt off Saga and other tales
by poorxbrokexcollegexkid
Summary: Basically I'm not doing a 3b story but I still get little scene ideas in my head so I'm venting them here. Just re-worked scenes with my OC Charlie, some from the show some I came up with but I just don't have a place for. Mostly snippets. Thank you to friendswiththemonster for letting me test them on you.
1. Chapter 1

THE SHIRT OFF SAGA PART ONE

"Is there anything you feel like saying to me?" Charlie demanded as the two began to dress for school. Isaac glared at her pulling his jeans on, Charlie bit her lip watching him and Isaac had a feeling he might have just won the war. He smirked at her and leaned in.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Isaac asked backing away from her, now Charlie was smirking, she sat down on the bed buttoning upher shirt, or maybe it was his, whoever it belonged to he hated it at this particular moment.

"You were about to kiss me weren't you?" She smirked, clearly she had used his super-senses against him, or maybe she just thought faster on her feet.

"What? No" He threw his shirt on- inside out at that. Charlie smirked.

"Yeah okay, so what were you doing trying to head butt me?"

"Maybe, besides don't tell me you weren't thinking about kissing me the whole time, I saw you Charlotte Stilinski, looking at me like a piece of meat, undressing me with your eyes, if anyone's going to cave it's you."

Charlie let out a snort of laughter. "Oh sure, I'll be the one to cave when YOU'RE the one going to the bathroom every fifteen minutes, but that was a good one Lahey."

Isaac had enough, he took his shirt off, Charlie stared at him confused.

"What the hell Isaac?"

"So you're saying this doesn't phase you at all?" He asked innocently, Charlie looked down at the floor.

"Uh- abs- I-I mean absolutely not?"

"You sure?" He ducked down so that he was in her line of vision, "Because I was thinking since I don't have class today, and it's warm out, I might just walk around like this for the rest of the day, is that a problem."

Charlie had a mischievous glint in her eye, Isaac fought a gulp. "Of course not, in fact, you've inspired me-"

"Wait what?" Isaac asked. Charlie was slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Yeah I mean a bra is basically a bathing suit top right, and if a guy can walk around campus shirtless surely I can walk around like this" She had taken the top off leaving herself in the white lace bra.

"Uh- if-if you're comfortable I guess" She was inching closer and closer to him, Isaac's back was almost against the wall.

"Oh very, in fact I think it might be a little too much-" She had reached behind her back about the same time Scott opened the door.

"Hey Charlie, I just wanted to see if you needed a ride to class- OH MY GOD!" Scott's hand shot in front of his face to block the view, Charlie had hid behind Isaac. "You know what, I'll just- I'm gonna go, I'll tell Hayes you're sick or something."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no. We had a deal Charlie" Isaac practically whined when she stepped out of the bathroom in _that_. Charlie rolled her eyes in response, ignoring his protests and crawling into bed.

"Are you saying you forfeit?" She asked arching her eyebrow at him, Isaac glared at her eyeing the rubber-ducky footie pajamas with disgust. Seriously how old did she think she was? He had bought them for her over Christmas as a gag gift because she complained about being cold so much, he had no idea she'd actually wind up liking them.

"Of course not, I'm this close to winning-"

"Puh-lease." Charlie said. "I'm wearing this to give you a break-"

"Your giving me a headache." He grumbled. "And rules are rules, I gave up my movies before bed and you agreed not to wear those. Besides, even Scott thought you were about to cave today."

"I'm not the one who started the whole ripping my clothes off"

"Maybe not but you instigated it" He smirked.

"Did not!"

"Your heartbeat jumped babe-"

"UGH you are so infuriating why can't you just admit I'm the best and lose already?"

"That's not how the games played, are you going to go change now?"

"Fine" She huffed before getting up and slowly unzipping her the pajamas. Isaac backed up against the headboard.

"What are you doing?"

"What you asked, I'm getting out of the pajama's-"

"I didn't mean for you to sleep naked" His voice had risen about 8 octaves, Charlie smiled innocently.

"Oh I won't be, Lydia sent me a new nightie-"

"Of course she did." Isaac huffed as the creamy silk came into view, he was really wishing he hadn't made such a fuss about the footie-pajamas now.

About halfway through this weird footie-pajama shedding the door opened.

"Hey Isaac I was wondering- OH MY GOD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR CLOTHES" Stiles screamed Charlie pulled the pajamas back up which didn't seem to help matters much. "Oh my god that's disgusting you're doing a striptease in rubber duckie kid pajamas what kind of sick fantasy kink are you guys doing- you know what I don't wanna know, I'm gonna go crash Scott and Allison's date now, maybe stick my head in an oven and try to burn this out of my memory!" Stiles stormed out the door.

Later that night when Charlie was in her normal pajama's (which was pretty much confiscated articles of Isaac's clothing). Isaac woke up to her usual tossing and turning lost in a nightmare. It happened every once in a while some nights it was her nightmares and Isaac would have to gently wake her other nights he would fall prey and it would be Charlie's turn to play savior.

Waking her up didn't take nearly as long as it used to. She blinked trying to focus her vision, recognize her surroundings, he felt her heart rate slow down.

"Hey" He whispered, she didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Can we call truce or both lose or something?" It sounded mumbled with her face pressed into his chest. Isaac chuckled, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

"Sure."


End file.
